This invention relates to a surgical instrument and an associated method for closing an internal opening in a patient from within the body cavity. The instrument and method are especially useful in performing corrective surgery for hernias, particularly those where the hernial sac descends towards the scrotum, commonly known as an indirect or congenital hernia.
In hernias, frequently a portion of the intestine enters the hernial sac. Conventional corrective surgery for such hernias entails a surgical incision of approximately 5 to 6 inches in the groin. Several layers of the abdominal wall are divided to reach the hernia. The hernia is then closed outside the abdominal wall in a manner resembling the tying of a sack at its neck.
The performance of such conventional corrective surgery causes severe physical trauma to the operative area and emotional trauma to the patient. Also the scrotal contents of the patient may be handled and complications may arise, namely testicular atrophy. Many other complications are possible: those related to any incision, such as bleeding and infection, and those related to a traditional hernia operation, such as damages to bowel and bladder, nerves and large blood vessels. In addition, cutting through so many layers of tissue may severely traumatize the tissue and upset the patient's emotional equilibrium. Other disadvantages of conventional hernia surgerY are the long recuperation time and the large unsightly scar.